


Квиты

by Givsen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этот раз они встретились только ради того, чтобы раздать долги и окончательно попрощаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фанфика "Шесть дней, семь ночей"

## Часть 1

Если Тсунаде, загадочно щуря слегка осоловелые блестящие глаза, говорила, что им нужен талантливый молодой сенсор для поисковой операции, Яманака Ино уже прекрасно знала, кого именно она имела в виду, поэтому с молчаливой обречённостью шла в резиденцию Хокаге за свитком с заданием. Если Тсунаде при этом понижала голос и заявляла, что будет крайне познавательно и интересно, Ино безропотно кивала, понимая, что в одной из деревень, причём чем дальше – тем лучше, надо будет заглянуть в таверну и купить пару бутылок лучшего сакэ. А если Тсунаде ещё и подмигивала с видом отпетого заговорщика, Ино прибавляла к паре бутылок нолик и мысленно тоскливо вздыхала. В некоторых вопросах Пятая Хокаге была просто неисправима, особенно когда пыталась обойти все ловушки Шизуне, которая тщательно следила за всем находящимся в пределах Конохи алкоголем.  
Ино оторвала прилипший к плащу репейник и досадливо поморщилась, отщёлкивая его в ближайшие кусты. Собственно, её способности сенсора требовались только ради того, чтобы незаметно пересечь границу Страны Огня и просочиться в какое-нибудь селение для проведения своей операции. Денег Тсунаде, конечно, не жалела, когда удавалось протащить под зорким глазом Шизуне хотя бы одну бутылочку контрабандной выпивки, но получалось это так нечасто, что на самом старте можно было смело готовиться к поражению. Шизуне всегда была бдительна, как перепивший энергетиков сокол, и столь же смертоносна.  
Слегка утомившись, Ино присела на попавшийся по пути корень дерева и крепко призадумалась, прикидывая, куда лучше направиться: на границу со Страной Ветра, где была довольно неплохая таверна, или же свернуть чуть правее – к Стране Земли. И там, и там у Шизуне были шпионы, которые докладывали ей о любых передвижениях алкоголя, особенно в сторону Страны Огня, даже если он плескался в желудках довольных посетителей, но затариваться выпивкой в менее популярных местах означало нарваться на неудовольствие Тсунаде. Временами, конечно, казалось, что она могла пить всё, что горит, даже если это нефильтрованный керосин, но если Пятая посылала кого-то на подобные миссии, это железно означало, что она хочет дорогого и очень хорошего алкоголя, а не сивуху из Страны Дождя, которую те гнали километрами, а потом тоннами сбывали в публичные дома и захудалые гостиницы.  
Ино прикусила губу и достала компас, сверяясь с направлением. Идти в сторону Суны, конечно, было бы приоритетнее, ведь тогда появлялась возможность пообщаться с кучей знакомых и попросить нелегально продать ей ящик-другой хорошего сакэ. Однако это также означало непременное посещение резиденции Казекаге с положенным по этикету докладом на тему, что именно куноичи Конохи забыла в Стране Ветра. Репутация Тсунаде, конечно, всегда бежала впереди неё, размахивая юбкой и светя панталонами, но Казекаге до сих пор довольно скептично относился к тому, что шиноби Конохи старались потакать её капризам. Ино пару раз видела, как мрачнел его взгляд, когда ему озвучивали цель пребывания, и ей как-то не улыбалось быть распятой за то, что Тсунаде возжелала махровой контрабанды.  
Закатив глаза, Ино встала с камушка, отряхнула чуть запылившиеся полы плаща и решительно зашагала к Стране Земли. Там у неё, конечно, практически не было знакомых, но зато Тсучикаге никогда не интересовался делами шиноби Конохи. Единственное, что его действительно волновало – порядок, а Ино точно не собиралась наводить среди местного населения волнения. Ей бы по-быстрому выполнить поручение Тсунаде и отделаться от висящего на ней зоркого ока Шизуне, которая наверняка догадалась, что она неспроста в одиночку отправилась на миссию.  
Запрыгнув на ветку ближайшего дерева, Ино поднялась в полный рост и с наслаждением вдохнула свежий запах зелени и лета. После кое-какого инцидента, который ещё не до конца стёрся из памяти, она влюбилась в лето с такой силой, что старалась наслаждаться каждым его днём, как последним. Казалось бы, прошло уже более полугода с тех пор, как она побывала в невероятной переделке вместе с одним из членов Акацки, а она по-прежнему дёргалась, когда видела белоснежных бабочек, и просыпалась в холодном поту от кошмаров. Ино нахмурилась, невольно припоминая последний из них, который приснился ей как раз накануне отправления на миссию: там был Дейдара, который не на жизнь, а на смерть сражался с Саске. Ино видела его лицо так, будто стояла рядом, но ни прикоснуться, ни остановить его не могла, с ужасом наблюдая за смертоносными ударами и головокружительными техниками, от которых мороз шёл по коже. Поэтому когда Дейдара, выложившись полностью в последний удар, исчез в столпе ослепительного белого света, Ино с криком проснулась. Перед её глазами все сверкало и искрило, словно она и в самом деле воочию видела всё происходящее, но поверить в такое невероятное совпадение попросту не верилось. Это было слишком дико.  
Ино покачала головой и оттолкнулась от ветки, решив, что по верху доберётся до границы куда быстрее. Её неожиданно вспыхнувшие чувства к Дейдаре давно превратились в зудящий шрам на сердце, который прибавился к тем, что оставили в своё время Учиха Саске и Сай. Но когда она вспоминала о нём, шрам потихоньку начинал кровоточить, словно свежая рана, поэтому Ино изо всех сил старалась максимально сократить подобные мысли. Она спасла его, он спас её – они квиты. Точка. И мусолить эту тему раз за разом было глупо, даже если временами хотелось сорваться и найти его во что бы то ни стало.  
«И что дальше? – подумала Ино, поджимая губы и со злостью отталкиваясь от очередной ветки. – Что бы ты сказала ему?»  
Она фыркнула, поразившись своей наивности. Бытность куноичи давно лишила её детской веры в чудеса, но какая-то часть всё равно продолжала надеяться, что Дейдара тоже помнит её и тоже желает, ищет встречи, несмотря ни на что.  
– Перечитала дамских романов, что ли? – тихо хохотнула Ино себе под нос. Дейдара был преступником до их знакомства и остался им после. И исправлять его было уже поздно. Это в полной мере доказал инцидент с Казекаге, который остался жив только чудом после того, как Дейдара и его напарник напали на Суну.  
Запыхавшись, Ино сбавила ход, а затем и вовсе остановилась, чтобы выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Лобастая однажды заявила, что раз она так странно себя ведёт, значит, точно либо влюбилась, либо убила кого-то. Ино тогда расхохоталась и сказала, что у неё слишком богатое воображение, но про себя едва не завыла, понимая, насколько сильно она права. Ино влюбилась в Дейдару и убила в себе это чувство. И как после этого можно было себя назвать?  
«Дура», – лаконично констатировала она. И Сакура наверняка согласилась бы с ней.  
Решив отбросить подальше лишние мысли, Ино опять сверилась с компасом и внезапно вспомнила, что на протекторе Дейдары был символ Ивагакуре. Нет, она, конечно, когда выздоровела, около суток провела за чтением всех доступных свитков о членах Акацки, уделяя особое внимание одному из них в надежде, что информация о совершённых им преступлениях притупит гнетущие душу чувства. Поэтому о его принадлежности к Стране Земли уже прекрасно знала, но вспыхнувшее сейчас воспоминание ковырнуло душу невесёлым дежавю. Она выбрала дорогу к Ивагакуре по наитию, но теперь ей казалось, что её подсознание просто решило сыграть злую шутку, пробудив ненужную ностальгию.  
– Да чтоб тебя! – зло буркнула Ино. Её такой расклад не устраивал, но поворачивать назад, к Стране Ветра, было бы очень затратно по времени и ресурсам. Она полдня убила на то, чтобы взять безошибочный курс, так что прыгать в обратную сторону и снова настраивать компас ей совершенно не хотелось.  
«Ну, один раз – не нукенин», – тоскливо вздохнув про себя, подумала Ино и решительно двинулась вперёд, надеясь к вечеру обнаружить подходящую для ночёвки полянку.  
Однако стоило ей сделать всего несколько шагов, сенсорные чувства взвились буйным ураганом, оглушая и ослепляя её так, что оторвавшаяся в прыжке от ветки нога не нашла опоры, и Ино кубарем полетела вниз. Больно приложившись лбом о попавшийся по пути толстый сук, она несколько раз перекувыркнулась и с переливчатым воплем нырнула в густые заросли репейника. Спину обожгло ударом о небольшой холмик, а по рукам яркими вспышками разлетелись царапины, которые Ино не столько видела, сколько ощущала всем свои существом. Превратившись в один сплошной очаг катастрофы, она скукожилась и мысленно прокляла так некстати вспыхнувшую способность. Обычно приходилось хоть сколько-нибудь сосредоточиться для использования сенсорной техники, а тут получилось, что она пробудилась сама, будто чакра решила взбунтоваться против хозяйки.  
Проскулив что-то нецензурное в адрес клановых особенностей, Ино попыталась встать, но трясущиеся после красочного падения руки превратились в варёные макаронины. Причём это было явно не из-за незначительных повреждений. Ино колотило так, словно кто-то впился зубами в её спину и болтал теперь в воздухе, как былинку. Нахмурившись, она опёрлась на колени и почувствовала очередной всплеск сенсорики, который опять придавил её к земле. Охнув от ошеломляющего вихря информации, Ино зажмурилась. Её словно пропустили сквозь мясорубку, смешав в кучу ощущения, мысли и чувства. В голове болезненными вспышками появлялись панические мысли, похожие на зловещий шёпот из фильма ужасов, а на коже проступали мурашки в тех местах, где, как ей казалось, её касались чьи-то руки. Ино вцепилась пальцами в собственные волосы и бессильно замычала, упираясь лбом в прохладную, чуть сырую землю. Паника безудержным цунами сметала любую логику, а попытки взять под контроль взбесившуюся чакру оканчивались неудачей. Ино сходила с ума, чувствуя, будто кто-то запустил ледяные руки в её голову. И когда она уже готова была сорваться на дикий животный вой от страха, резкие болезненные ощущения схлынули, оставив Ино валяться на земле и прислушиваться к отголоскам сбивающих с ног ощущений. Едва дыша от пережитого, она круглыми глазами смотрела на повисший прямо перед глазами репейник и пыталась понять, что же, чёрт возьми, это только что было. Не найдя ответа на свой вопрос, она с трудом приподнялась, всё ещё с ужасом ожидая повторения, и осторожно огляделась. Солнце постепенно клонилось к закату, окрашивая небо в нежно-розовые, с примесью оранжевого цвета, в густых кронах деревьев щебетали птицы, оповещая округу о приходе вечера, а над живописной россыпью ромашек и незабудок беззаботно порхали бабочки. Абсолютно ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как Ино неудачно свалилась с дерева, а потом едва не отдала концы, корчась в конвульсивных приступах сенсорного обострения.  
Обессиленно выдохнув, Ино провела ладонью по лицу и, наконец, поднялась на ноги. Становилось ясно как день – продолжать дорогу в таком состоянии было просто самоубийственно. Решив разбить небольшой лагерь чуть в стороне от опасного места, Ино щёлкнула пуговицей плаща, но небольшой чёрный дымок, взвившийся в нескольких километрах к северу от вынужденной стоянки, привлёк её внимание. Прищурившись, она с сомнением поджала губы, но любопытство зачастую оказывалось куда сильнее голоса разума, поэтому она прицепила снятую было сумку обратно на пояс и быстро двинулась в сторону дыма.  
Уже на подходе к заинтересовавшему её месту Ино поняла, что увиденное её мало порадует, однако когда перед глазами на невообразимое расстояние раскинулся выжженный дотла пятачок леса, от которого остался только глубокий котлован, она всё равно не сдержала ошеломлённого вскрика. Это было действительно страшное зрелище, потому что уничтожить всё живое в таких масштабах мог только человек, шиноби, который применил совершенно сумасшедшую технику. И теперь этот шиноби наверняка был где-то неподалёку, так что следовало не терять бдительности.  
Сложив печати, Ино активировала сенсорные чувства, чтобы они предупредили её в случае появления поблизости чужеродной чакры, а сама осторожно, едва касаясь ногами почерневшей земли, спустилась в котлован, чтобы проверить – остался ли хоть кто-нибудь живой. Пение птиц и шелест сочной листвы остались позади, и Ино словно накрыло сверху вакуумным колпаком, поэтому любой шорох либо поглощался без следа, либо гулким эхом разносился внутри головы. Ино шумно сглотнула, оглядываясь и стараясь держать в поле зрения всю территорию.  
Почти неощутимый всполох чакры она заметила далеко не сразу. Сперва её обдало теплотой, словно она прикоснулась к чему-то до боли родному и знакомому, а потом чувства подсказали, что этот едва теплящийся огонёк жизни вряд ли принадлежал кому-то здоровому и сильному. Судя по тому, что бился он всё слабее и слабее, человек довольно быстро угасал.  
Спохватившись, Ино пустилась в бег, вылавливая ускользающие следы чужой чакры, как ищейка, и когда они, наконец, привели её к их источнику, она поражённо замерла, разглядывая лежащий на земле кровавый комок. Его глаза были закрыты, а хриплое дыхание замедлялось, оповещая о том, что времени осталось совсем мало. Ино сжала руки в кулаки, сомневаясь – стоит ли ей вмешиваться в чьи-то там разборки, но жизнелюбие и сострадание, которые тревожили её не так чтобы часто, взвились внутри, заставляя присесть рядом и сконцентрировать нежно-зелёного цвета чакру в ладонях.  
– Не умирайте, – сипло прошептала Ино, беспомощно разглядывая обуглившуюся кожу и сочащиеся кровью раны, – только не умирайте, слышите? Я спасу вас… Я попытаюсь!  
Она аккуратно прижала руки к самому большому повреждению на груди и закрыла глаза, пуская ураганное количество чакры, которая мерцающими нитями обволокла края раны и стала стягивать её сантиметр за сантиметром. Несчастный едва слышно застонал, а потом снова умолк, провалившись, видимо, в забвение. Дыхание его, к счастью, при этом не пропало, так что можно было поздравить себя с небольшим, но всё-таки успехом.  
«Вот и славно, – лихорадочно подумала Ино, стараясь не обращать внимания на градом катящийся по лицу пот. – Чем дольше спишь – тем меньше чувствуешь боль. Я вас починю, а вы меня не убивайте потом, пожалуйста, договорились?»  
Поток крови из раны замедлился, а потом и вовсе остановился, и Ино, едва переведя дух, тут же переключилась на другое, не менее страшное повреждение. У неё не хватало времени, чтобы залечить первую рану полностью – велик был шанс, что пострадавшего прикончит потеря крови, которая продолжала сочиться из других ранений, поэтому приходилось метаться по всем жизненно важным точкам, торопясь привести их в хотя бы подобие порядка, чтобы потом без особого страха продолжить восстанавливать повреждённые ткани. У Ино складывалось впечатление, будто этого несчастного поместили в эпицентр мощнейшего взрыва, а потом бросили тут умирать. Причём, судя по отсутствию других тел, это была битва один на один.  
Ино быстро вытерла застилающую глаза испарину и сдавила ладонями края очередной раны. Взрывами пользовался только один человек на её памяти, и если это его рук дело, то можно было смело приписывать ему очередной минус. Ино поджала губы и склонилась к тяжело вздымающейся груди пострадавшего, чтобы следить за его дыханием. Дейдара всё ещё оставался нукенином – это необходимо было выучить назубок.  
Остановив кровотечение, Ино утомлённо выдохнула и мрачно поздравила себя с тем, что теперь можно приниматься за углубленное лечение, но для этого требовалось найти укрытие, потому что сумерки, основательно сгустившиеся за это время, подкрадывались со всех сторон, а ночной холод – не самая удачная обстановка для больного на краю гибели. Стащив с себя плащ, она со всей осторожностью перекатила пострадавшего на него и, быстро сбегав в тихо шумящий лес, лихо соорудила из палок подобие носилок. Подняв верхнюю часть и крепко зафиксировав плечи своего пациента, чтобы он не сполз на землю, Ино, кряхтя и ругаясь вполголоса, потащила его прочь из котлована.  
Сколько именно ушло времени на то, чтобы выбраться и найти подходящее убежище, Ино не знала. Она бродила по лесу до тех пор, пока окончательно не выбилась из сил, поэтому попавшаяся на глаза небольшая, но довольно глубокая пещера показалась самым прекрасным местом на свете. Тем более она оказалась так надёжно спрятана в тени деревьев, что обнаружить её с разбегу было практически нереально. Ино и сама прошла бы мимо, если бы не остановилась перевести дух.  
Затащив носилки в пещеру, она сбегала за сухими ветками и быстро развела небольшой костёр. На улице уже царила ночь, и влажная прохлада распространялась по округе с головокружительной скоростью. Ино поёжилась, глядя на весело пляшущий огонь, и решительно повернулась к слабо вздыхающему пациенту. В оранжевых отсветах ей вдруг почудилось, что подлеченные раны снова стали кровоточить, но это наваждение быстро прошло. Ино, зажмурившись, потрясла головой и решительно приблизилась. У неё была вся ночь впереди на то, чтобы вдохнуть в это тело жизнь, поэтому она не собиралась тратить время попусту.  
Когда на горизонте забрезжил рассвет, проникая сквозь густую зелень яркими всполохами, Ино чувствовала себя лимоном, который сперва выжали, потом измельчили, снова выжал и снова измельчили. Её руки дрожали так, что заметно потускневшая чакра осыпалась с ладоней зелёными искрами. Ино на мгновение прикрыла красные от напряжения и недосыпа глаза и тут же распахнула их вновь, потому что едва не отключилась за этот короткий промежуток времени. Лечение постепенно подходило к концу, поэтому сдаваться у финиша не следовало ни в коем случае, тем более что пациент наконец-то стал напоминать человека, а не недожаренный шашлык.  
Посмотрев на густо покрытое чёрной сажей лицо, Ино утомлённо улыбнулась и вздохнула, думая, что на славу потрудилась. Полностью исцелить пациента у неё, конечно, не получилось бы всё равно, но теперь его жизни ничего не угрожало, так что регулярные процедуры и нормальное питание должны были поставить его на ноги за считанные дни.  
Покачнувшись, Ино упёрлась ладонью в пол, надеясь сохранить равновесие, но локоть подогнулся, и она с тихим писком всё-таки упала. Силы истощились, кажется, ещё три часа назад, но в Академии учили держаться на силе воли и чакре, поэтому когда последняя тоже стала подходить к концу, тело просто не выдержало такой нагрузки.  
Лихорадочно задышав, Ино прижала ледяные ладони к горящему лицу и попыталась сглотнуть, но во рту было слишком сухо, а фляжка с водой находилась непозволительно далеко – у самого входа в пещеру, так что требовалось совершить сразу несколько нереальных в данный момент телодвижений, чтобы попить. Ино тоскливо посмотрела на свою сумку, небрежной грудой сваленную у давным-давно потухшего костерка, и мысленно махнула рукой. Смерть от обезвоживания ей всё равно не грозила, так что прилагать невиданные усилия, чтобы доползти до фляжки, совершенно не требовалось.  
Вяло улыбнувшись, она повернулась в сторону до сих пор бессознательного тела пациента и испытала сладостный привкус триумфа, ведь его грудь теперь вздымалась равномерно, что свидетельствовало о глубоком спокойном дыхании. Она всё-таки вытащила его с того света.  
«Ай да я!» – гордо подумала она и бесшумно провалилась в приятные объятия сна.  
Проснулась Ино, когда солнце успело угнездиться в самом центре голубого безоблачного неба. Она приоткрыла один глаз и снова закрыла его, ощущая себя сплошной болью во плоти, потому что вместе с пробуждением пришло осознание собственного состояния, которое вспыхнуло в конечностях такой болью, словно по венам пустили раскалённое серебро. Это было чудовищно неприятно, поэтому Ино сморщилась и отказалась от идеи бодрого подъёма. Вместо этого она вяло пошевелилась, снова сморщилась и медленно подняла руку, чтобы убедиться в том, что она всё ещё дрожит, как у паралитика. Усмехнувшись, она сжала губы и всё-таки повернула голову в сторону носилок. Взгляд выхватил пустующее место, и Ино похолодела от ужаса. Зажмурившись, она открыла глаза, а затем повторила это ещё и ещё раз, однако иллюзия, если это, конечно, была именно иллюзия, не распалась – носилки по-прежнему оставались пустыми.  
Сделав над собой неимоверное усилие, Ино приподнялась на локтях и быстро осмотрела всю пещеру, которая при свете дня оказалась ещё меньше, чем в неясных сумерках. Плащ с отпечатками сажи и крови и прилаженными к нему палками лежал там, где она его оставила, но несчастного пострадавшего, которого она спасла, выгрызая его из пасти смерти несколько часов кряду, нигде не наблюдалось. Складывалось ощущение, будто он попросту испарился, оставив Ино в одиночестве.  
«Хорошо хоть не убил и не изнасиловал», – нервно хмыкнула Ино. Хотя в его состоянии даже шевелиться-то наверняка было довольно проблематично, не говоря уже о большем, поэтому по поводу своей девичьей чести ей следовало переживать в последнюю очередь.  
Совершив ещё одно зверское усилие, которое неприятными отголосками заполнило каждую клеточку тела, Ино села, а затем, пошатываясь и срываясь, всё-таки поднялась на ноги. Головокружение и слабость не заставили себя ждать, но поддаваться им она не собиралась, поэтому лишь отмахнулась от этих ощущений и, запинаясь, подошла к выходу из пещеры. Снаружи слегка парило, что могло означать только одно – ночью был дождь, причём весьма сильный, а щебет птиц навевал мысли о беззаботной прогулке, так что Ино, не ощутив опасности, присела и вытащила из кармана сумки фляжку. Утолив жажду, она счастливо выдохнула и уже куда бодрее встала в полный рост, радуясь постепенно возвращающимся силам. Сложить печати и поискать пациента при помощи сенсорных техник она пока всё равно не могла, поэтому решила немного подождать, чтобы чакра хоть сколько-нибудь восстановилась, и перекусить заодно. Однако стоило Ино присесть к обгоревшим веткам и чиркнуть спичкой, неясное ощущение надвигающейся беды судорогой свело пальцы, из-за чего спичка выпала и быстро потухла, так и не исполнив своего предназначения. Опасливо покосившись в сторону выхода из пещеры, Ино нахмурилась, прикидывая, каким образом можно дать отпор в случае появления врага, но все мало-мальски приемлемые варианты сопротивления обрывались на моменте, где она поднимала дикий визг и падала в обморок. Это было не слишком оптимистично, но не признавать очевидного Ино не могла – на данный момент она являлась идеальной мишенью: бессильная, с минимальным запасом чакры, неспособная даже на самые простейшие тайдзюцу – мечта, а не жертва.  
Кусты снаружи зашелестели, и Ино мгновенно напряглась, превращаясь в сжатую пружину. Сдаваться без боя она в любом случае не собиралась, поэтому требовалось собрать всю волю в кулак и обрушить этот кулак на голову врага. До рези в глазах уставившись в большой, словно раскрытая беззубая пасть, проём выхода, она старалась не моргать, чтобы не пропустить ни единого движения снаружи, поэтому когда свет заслонила не сильно высокая мужская фигура, выступившие слёзы размыли силуэт, превратив его в мешанину из теней и пыли. Ино судорожно заморгала, стараясь избавиться от поплывшей картинки, но когда в уши проник хриплый, практически неузнаваемый голос, всё тело оцепенело:  
– Опять ерундой страдаешь, мелочь, м. Вот объясни мне, за каким хером ты лечишь врагов? У тебя хобби, что ли, такое?  
Ино отшатнулась в сторону и быстро протёрла глаза. Картинка, всё ещё подёрнутая мутной пеленой слёз, стала постепенно проясняться: силуэт приобрёл очертания, затем на нём стали обозначаться краски, а следом, когда лишняя влага окончательно испарилась, лицо, до сих пор остающееся в тени, тоже проявилось во всей своей красе. Это был Дейдара. Побитый, наспех умытый, украшенный синяками и ссадинами, как новогодняя ёлка шарами, но это безо всяких сомнений был именно он.  
Ино зажала рот ладонью, ощущая, как внутри распускается дивный цветок, чем-то напоминающий так восхваляемые Дейдарой взрывы. Она громко всхлипнула, силясь произнести хоть что-нибудь, но вместо этого лишь ничком повалилась на пол пещеры, наблюдая за круговертью потолка и солнечных бликов. Успев подумать, что всё складывается хуже некуда, она провалилась в прохладную беззвучную темноту.  
В себя Ино пришла уже в сумерках. С трудом разлепив веки, она пошевелила языком в пересохшем рту и скривилась от противного кислого привкуса. Требовалось срочно почистить зубы, иначе ей грозила смерть от отвращения.  
– Проснулась, м? – раздалось неподалёку, и Ино едва не подлетела.  
Резко сев, она стукнулась головой о выступ каменной стены и тут же пригнулась, понося всеми вспомнившимися ругательствами и пещеры, и собственную везучесть. Хриплый каркающий смех она разобрала далеко не сразу. Лишь когда многоуровневая тупая боль, наконец, схлынула, в сознание вихрем ворвалось тёплое волнительное чувство праздника, изрядно приглушенное полным неверием в происходящее.  
Ино подняла голову и едва не взорвалась от переполнивших её до краёв эмоций: у разведённого, судя по всему, не так давно огня сидел насмешливо разглядывающий её Дейдара. Его лицо трудно узнавалось под нагромождением отёков и синяков, но ярко-голубые глаза спутать с чужими было просто нереально. Ино этот взгляд заучила наизусть и лишь изредка позволяла себе прикоснуться к этим воспоминаниям, боясь растревожить всех тех бабочек, что притаились в её животе в ожидании своего часа.  
– Ты… – прошептала она. Бабочки затрепетали крылышками, и эта щекотка угнездилась в горле по-идиотски счастливым смехом.  
– Наверное. Хотя теперь я в этом не сильно уверен. – Дейдара, хмыкнув, пошевелил сухой палкой, и костёр стал немного ярче.  
Ино сглотнула, наблюдая за ним так, словно он в следующую секунду мог испариться. Лишь спустя несколько мгновений до неё медленно стало доходить, что он каким-то образом умудрился покинуть пещеру и побродить где-то, несмотря на своё не самое здоровое состояние. Изумлённо заморгав, она пригляделась и едва не ахнула, разглядев покрытый испариной луб и вздувшиеся желваки на скулах. Дейдара испытывал боль – без сомнений, но зачем он тогда так упорно делал вид, что всё в порядке?  
Нахмурившись, Ино посмотрела вниз и поняла, что лежит сейчас на своём плаще, несмотря на то, что хлопнулась в обморок она ближе к выходу из пещеры. Значит, Дейдара не только уступил ей свои носилки, но ещё и любезно отбуксировал её бессознательное тело на них.  
Вспыхнув от стыда, Ино быстро сползла с плаща.  
– Тебе надо прилечь! Ты ведь не до конца поправился! – горячо забормотала она.  
Дейдара воззрился на неё с неподдельным удивлением. Пару секунд он переваривал только что произнесённые слова, а потом хрипло хохотнул.  
– Ты точно неизлечимая идиотка, м, – почти восхищённо сказал он, – с клинической склонностью к суициду – не иначе.  
Ино обиженно поджала губы. Как был сволочью, так и остался.  
– Я о тебе беспокоюсь, между прочим! – раздражённо процедила она, с неудовольствием отмечая, что чакра всё ещё не восстановилась до приемлемого уровня.  
– И что? – Дейдара приподнял бровь. – Если рассчитываешь, что я начну тебя благодарить, то ты ещё хуже, чем идиотка. Такой вид кретинов ещё даже не открыли.  
Ино ошеломлённо замерла. Нет, она, конечно, спасала его жизнь не ради того, чтобы её восхваляли, но и оскорблений в свой адрес она точно не заслуживала!  
Увидев её реакцию, Дейдара снова повернулся к огню и сжал губы. Судя по всему, он ни капельки не раскаивался в том, что нахамил человеку, который небезразлично отнёсся к его состоянию, и это возмущало ещё больше, чем его несдержанность.  
«Козлина дикая!» – глотая слёзы обиды, подумала Ино и, насупившись, тоже села к костру. Продолжать диалог совершенно не хотелось, а радость от внезапной встречи как рукой сняло. Надо было дождаться утра и продолжать движение в сторону Страны Земли, а этот придурок пусть загибается в одиночестве! Ино решила, что больше пальцем не шевельнёт.  
Дейдара кинул на неё мимолётный взгляд, но ни единого слова не произнёс, даже когда Ино быстрым раздражённым жестом вытерла скапливающиеся в уголках глаз слёзы. Он действительно изменился с момента их первой встречи. Только, к сожалению, в худшую сторону: казалось, из него кто-то методично выдавил остатки человечности, оставив только неуёмную жажду ненавидеть.  
Ино подтянула колени к подбородку и уткнулась в них носом. До жути хотелось спросить, что же с ним произошло, но гордость налила язык свинцом, поэтому приходилось напряжённо молчать, слушая пока ещё далёкие раскаты грома. Ино вдруг подумала, что это ирония судьбы: вновь оказаться в пещере с членом Акацки, вновь лечить его и вновь испытывать по этому поводу не столько радость, сколько глупое смущение. Будто это она его покалечила, честное слово. Однако теперь она всё делала сознательно, несмотря на полную свободу в плане передвижений и отсутствие угрозы для собственной жизни.  
Небо рассекла на несколько частей яркая молния, и Ино невольно поёжилась от дуновения прохладного ветерка. Скосив глаза в сторону импровизированных носилок, она вяло пожалела, что плащ всё ещё играет в этой конструкции решающую роль. Он сейчас пригодился бы, как никогда, особенно учитывая постепенно наполняющую воздух сырость.  
– Ложись спать, м, – буркнул Дейдара, не отрывая взгляда от огня. – Не волнуйся, я тебя не трону. Уйду, как только закончится дождь.  
– К-куда? – вырвалось у Ино прежде, чем она успела подумать. Сжав губы, она испуганно округлила глаза и едва не отпрянула, когда Дейдара всё-таки обратил на неё внимание.  
– Тебе вообще какое дело? – зло бросил он и нахмурился, всем видом демонстрируя неудовольствие таким любопытством.  
«Действительно…» – расстроенно подумала Ино. Ей и вправду незачем было знать, куда держал путь убийца и преступник. Ведь его следующей остановкой вполне могла оказаться Коноха, а следующей целью – Тсунаде-сама или ещё кто-то важный. Он же в своё время безжалостно расправился с Гаарой, так зачем ему было делать скидки ради кого-то, вроде Ино? Да, она спасла ему жизнь, но распоряжаться ею она не имела никакого права.  
Ино сжалась в комок и зажмурилась. Она до мелкой дрожи боялась, но не смерти от его рук, не жестокости и тем более не безразличия, к которому у неё за время общения с Саске и Саем выработался иммунитет. Больше всего на свете она сейчас боялась узнать, что Дейдара собирается напасть на её родную деревню, и не сделать ничего, чтобы остановить его.  
– Ты нездоров, – едва ворочая языком, пробормотала Ино. – Останься. Уйду я.  
Дейдара прожёг её лихорадочно горящим взглядом. Он склонил голову набок и скривил губы в ухмылке, которая на разбитом лице смотрелась пугающе зловещей.  
– Доброта – выдумка слабаков, у которых кишка тонка перерезать глотку врагу, несмотря на то, что в будущем он стопроцентно принесёт им смерть. Подумай над этим, мелочь, м.  
Он снова уставился на огонь и вдруг хрипло кашлянул, закрыв рот ладонью. Ино округлила глаза, заметив несколько капелек крови, которые упали на пол пещеры, подняв крохотные облачка пыли. И в ту же секунду небо сотряс сумасшедший гром. Ино тихо пискнула, закрыв голову руками, а Дейдара, напротив, даже не дёрнулся. Сперва ей показалось, что он ожидал чего-то подобного, но потом его обмякшее тело вдруг стало заваливаться набок, и времени на мысли не осталось. Повинуясь дикому внутреннему порыву, Ино бросилась к нему, но поймать не успела: Дейдара распластался на полу, глухо стукнувшись при этом головой.  
– Сам ты неоткрытый вид кретина! – замерев на секунду, сердито забурчала Ино и подхватила бессознательное тело подмышки. Шумно выдохнув, она потащила его к носилкам и там с оттяжкой бухнула опять на пол, мстительно хмыкнув при этом. Она искренне надеялась, что это не скажется на его здоровье так уж фатально, но потом, подумав, всё-таки усовестилась. Да, Дейдара всё ещё оставался гадом, да, он оскорбил её в лучших чувствах, но… но грёбаное сердце, которое безудержно колотилось в его присутствии, лишало остатков здравого смысла.  
Ино закатила глаза, мрачно поблагодарила небеса за такой «подарок» и опустилась на колени. Задрав порядком испорченную майку, которая каким-то чудом ещё держалась на теле Дейдары, она скептично посмотрела на поле деятельности и недовольно нахмурилась: раны, которые она так старательно приводила в порядок всю минувшую ночь, местами открылись и снова начали кровоточить.  
– Чёрт бы тебя побрал, свинья неблагодарная! – зарычала Ино, зажмуриваясь. – Столько трудов насмарку, блин, из-за того, что кому-то приспичило поиграть в мачо!  
Небо в очередной раз осветила слепящая молния, а затем на лес обрушился дождь такой мощности, будто вся несправедливости мира превратилась в воду. Несколько мгновений потратив на тоскливое созерцание улицы, Ино вздохнула и потёрла ладони друг о друга. Она уже жалела, что вообще решила пойти в сторону Ивагакуре, потому что направься она к Суне – этой встречи можно было бы избежать.  
«И тогда Дейдара точно погиб бы», – мрачно подсказало подсознание.  
Ино невольно дёрнулась от этой мысли. Она до дрожи боялась, что кто-нибудь в деревне узнает о том, что она уже дважды спасла опасного преступника, который не так давно едва не убил Пятого Казекаге, но ещё больше её страшила мысль, что этот самый преступник больше никогда не появится у неё на пути. Мелькнувший перед глазами Асума-сенсей укоризненно нахмурился, и Ино горько улыбнулась, подумав, что и Тсунаде-сама, и Сакура имели полное право открутить её глупую голову, но совладать с тем, что было сильнее неё, не представлялось возможным.  
«Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе, Лобастая, о том, что случилось. А потом, когда ты занесёшь кулак для удара, спрошу: а что бы ты сделала, окажись на месте Дейдары Саске-кун?»  
Чакра, мерцая, окутала ладони зелёным свечением, и Ино, выдохнув, принялась за повторную обработку ран. Ей опять предстояло немыслимое количество работы, но теперь, слава всем святым, не в погоне за ускользающей жизнью.  
Закончила Ино ещё до рассвета. Дождь по-прежнему шумел на улице, наполняя пещеру гулким эхом, а свежесть, обволакивающая тело, теперь казалась могильным холодом. Чакра, которая так и не успела восстановиться, иссякла достаточно быстро, так что Ино вынужденно прекратила сеанс лечения, снова ощущая себя куском протухшего мяса, который смололи, потом пережевали и выплюнули. Ей хотелось спать, есть и сдохнуть, причём неважно, в какой последовательности. И единственное, что более-менее вселяло крохи оптимизма, – это значительно уменьшившееся количество опасных ран. Самые глубокие стянулись до приемлемых размеров, а обычные превратились в царапины, от которых можно было легко избавиться через пару-тройку процедур.  
Утомлённо застонав, Ино закрыла лицо ладонями. Её снова лихорадило от изнеможения, поэтому желание поспать затмило все остальные проблемы, и она, подумав, нерешительно прилегла на свободный участок носилок – небольшой, но, тем не менее, позволяющий хотя бы часть тела убрать с холодного каменного пола. Дейдара даже не пошевелился, продолжая вроде как мирно спать. Складка на его лбу немного разгладилась, а лицо, изрядно пострадавшее в битве, после лечения снова обрело более привычные очертания. Ино закусила губу, пристально разглядывая линию скул, покрывшийся довольно тёмной щетиной подбородок, губы и всё ещё немного опухший нос. Полгода назад она продала бы душу самым чёрным демонам за одну только возможность увидеть это лицо снова, но сейчас она начала сомневаться в собственном здравом уме. Бабочки, стряхнувшие пыль с крыльев, теперь носились в животе цветным ураганом, из-за чего попеременно хотелось смеяться и плакать, но и прочитанные свитки о членах Акацки из памяти тоже никуда не пропали. Ино осознанно подвергала себя невероятной опасности, находясь рядом с подобным элементом, но схватить нехитрый скарб и в панике убежать она была не в состоянии. Хотелось впитать в себя каждое мгновение такого внезапного счастья, несмотря на то, что это счастье было совершенно не радо её видеть.  
«Но мне же не привыкать, да?» – невесело подумала Ино, горько улыбнувшись. Парни ведь всегда вытирали об неё ноги… Одним больше, что называется, одним меньше.  
Ино прикрыла глаза и, приблизившись, аккуратно устроилась на плече Дейдары, клятвенно пообещав себе, что это всего на пять минут, что она потом отползёт подальше, в более подходящее место. Однако у организма явно были явно свои планы на этот счёт. Успев только коротко вздохнуть, Ино мгновенно уснула, так и не двинувшись с места. И, как ни странно, в этот раз ей снились очень приятные сны.


	2. Chapter 2

## Часть 2

Почувствовав скользнувшее по веку тепло, Ино сморщилась. Ей чертовски не хотелось возвращаться в реальность, но она была слишком безжалостна… А ещё она обладала до смешного похожим на Дейдару голосом:  
– Сколько можно дрыхнуть, м?! Куноичи Конохи все такие лентяйки?  
Озадаченно нахмурившись, Ино приоткрыла один глаз в надежде, что ей послышалось, однако реальность оказалась не только безжалостной, но ещё и ошеломляющей. Столкнувшись взглядом с глазами Дейдары, Ино слегка рассеянно улыбнулась, думая, что приятные сны продолжаются, а потом внезапно осознала, что почему-то слышит равномерное сердцебиение. Так, словно она лежит на его груди…  
В мозгу что-то громко щёлкнуло, и Ино, взвизгнув, резко приподнялась. Ощущения её не обманули – она и вправду всю ночь провела на плече Дейдары, причём, судя по всему, она ещё и ворочалась во сне, потому что пробуждение застало её как раз в тот момент, когда она блаженно закидывала ногу на его бедро, крепко обнимая его же поперёк талии. Покраснев до кончиков ушей, Ино в два гребка отползла в противоположный конец пещеры и круглыми от ужаса глазами уставилась на скептичную физиономию Дейдары.  
– Ну охренеть, – высказался он, внимательно следя за её телодвижениями.  
– Извини, – сокрушённо пробормотала Ино, ощущая себя самым придурковатым существом на всём белом свете. Ну какая ещё дурная муха добровольно полезет в венерин башмачок?  
Дейдара страдальчески заскрипел зубами. Кряхтя, он попытался пошевелиться, но тело, видимо, затекло до такой степени, что это оказалось задачей не из лёгких. Бесплодно побарахтавшись некоторое время, он не выдержал и, зло выругавшись, уставился на виновато молчащую Ино.  
– Тебя жизнь вообще ничему не учит, что ли, м?  
– Я… – Ино запнулась и судорожно вздохнула.  
Ну вот как ему можно было объяснить, что этот порыв оказался сильнее инстинкта самосохранения? У неё и так уже давно зрела мысль, что у представителей мужского пола попросту отсутствовал определённый орган, отвечающий за сообразительность, потому что все, с кем она так или иначе сталкивалась, либо искренне игнорировали чужую симпатию, либо не понимали, с чего это вокруг них постоянно творился балаган. И, к несчастью, Дейдара, кажется, являлся наиболее ярким представителем этого обделённого вида.  
– Всё тело затекло, фу. – Он скривился, пошевелив руками, и тоскливо застонал, понимая, что полноценно двигаться он явно сможет нескоро.  
Ино насупилась, подумав, что ныть зато мужчины умеют едва ли не лучше, чем женщины.  
– Мог бы спихнуть меня на пол, – сердито фыркнула она.  
Дейдара ядовито усмехнулся.  
– Чтобы ты потом целую истерику закатила?  
Ино обиженно взвилась от этой претензии. Да когда это она, спрашивается, при нём истерики устраивала?! Всегда же была само спокойствие и самообладание во плоти!  
– Да что ты за человек такой! – ахнула она, усилием воли удерживая себя на месте.  
– Мне перечислить или сама вспомнишь? – закатив глаза, уточнил Дейдара.  
Ино поджала губы и нахмурилась. Теперь её по-настоящему одолело раздражение, которое никак не вязалось с всё ещё теплящимся внутри огоньком надежды.  
– Да провались ты к дьяволу! – рявкнула она, отвернувшись. Видимо, в состоянии «ах, я жертва» с ним было бестолку разговаривать.  
– Ты, наверное, удивишься, но я почти так и сделал, но кое-кто настырный, поражающий своей нездоровой страстью к самоубийству вытянул меня обратно на поверхность, м.  
Ино неверящим взглядом уставилась на него. Когда он успел стать настолько концентрированной сволочью? Ну, то есть он и раньше не сильно смахивал на прекрасного принца, но сейчас просто бил все рекорды.  
– Лучше бы я в Суну пошла, – не сдержав дрожи в голосе, выдавила она и вскочила на ноги. Коленки заметно задрожали, напоминая об отсутствующих резервах для манёвров подобной сложности, но сейчас Ино толкала в грудь жгучая обида. Она готова была практически на всё, а он…  
– Тебя никто не просил меня спасать, – отчего-то тихо, но, тем не менее, очень внятно отозвался Дейдара.  
Ино до крови закусила губу. В живот будто ударили с разворота, использовав лучший приём Ли, и внутренности отозвались густой многоуровневой болью, которая в одну секунду кучно осела где-то в груди. Её жертва и вправду никому не требовалась, а она просто возомнила о себе чёрт знает что. Спасительница хренова.  
– Пойду… умоюсь… – уронила Ино и сорвалась с места, игнорируя слабость.  
Добежать до ручья, который весело искрил в лучах ласкового солнца, оказалось довольно легко, но потом ноги прострелило такой болью, что Ино ничком рухнула в густую траву. Больно ссадив локоть о небольшой камушек, она зашипела и пару раз помянула по бабушке всё, что в последнее время доставляло ей сплошные неудобства. А когда боль, наконец, отступила, она перевернулась на спину и, уставившись в ясное голубое небо, громко всхлипнула. Локоть саднить перестал, а вот душа по-прежнему переливалась всеми оттенками крови. Её жгло, выдавливало, разрезало осознание собственной никчёмности, но сильнее всего ранило именно то, что Ино ничего не могла сделать для того, чтобы это изменить. Дейдара никогда не станет другим – хоть в лепёшку расшибись.  
Ино, закрыв лицо ладонями, зарыдала в голос. Она не понимала ни его, ни себя, а возникшие между ними чувства и вовсе не поддавались логичному обоснованию, несмотря на то, что они, вне всякого сомнения, были взаимными – в этом она была уверена на все сто. Потому что в противном случае он её и из воды-то вытаскивать бы не стал, не говоря уже о десятках и сотнях возможностей просто избавиться от обузы. Тогда почему он так старательно отталкивал её, обижая жестокими словами?  
«Да чтобы ты отстала уже от него и жила счастливо, глупая!»  
Ино закусила губу, стараясь успокоиться. Он действительно совсем не стремился прогнать её со свой дороги – куда более активно и последовательно он пытался сам убраться с её пути. И Ино, как конченная мазохистка, всё врёмя держала его, мешая бесследно испариться. Она сама причиняла себе боль, но никак не могла разжать стиснутые кулаки. Ошеломляющая пустота, которая наполняла её первые пару месяцев после возвращения в Коноху, до сих пор была свежа в памяти, и повторения Ино совершенно не хотелось, даже если для этого приходилось вести себя глупо и безрассудно.  
Вытерев щёки, Ино снова посмотрела в небо и тяжело вздохнула, ощущая себя маниакальным психом, у которого, как и сказал Дейдара, была необъяснимая страсть к суициду. Но что поделать, если девичье сердце мало поддавалось контролю? Оно жило своей жизнью, подкидывая хозяйке такие выкрутасы, что впору было хвататься за голову. Разумом ведь Ино понимала, что до добра её нездоровая привязанность не приведёт, но душа всё равно расцветала и пела от осознания, что Дейдара всё-таки жив. И причиной этой жизни была она, Яманака Ино, самая помешанная куноичи Конохи.  
«Тсунаде-сама мне точно голову открутила бы, а Лобастая держала бы за руки, чтобы я не вырывалась», – мрачно подумала Ино, поднимаясь на ноги. Причём Сакура бы поняла ещё тот инцидент с гротом, когда у Ино просто не оставалось выбора, но в этот раз она наверняка от души врезала бы ей по макушке, выбивая дурь и вбивая здравый смысл.  
«А может, мне именно её удара и не хватает для полного счастья?»  
Ино невесело усмехнулась и, присев у ручья, быстро сполоснула лицо ледяной водой. Поёжившись от колючего холода, который весёлыми искорками пробежался по коже, она распрямилась, огляделась по сторонам и отправилась обратно в убежище, где её ждал недовольный Дейдара… или, быть может, уже не ждал.  
Вздрогнув от этой мысли, Ино невольно прибавила шаг. Практически влетев в пещеру, она едва не воткнулась в замершего возле потухшего костра Дейдару и испытала такой приступ облегчения, что едва не села там, где стояла.  
– Твою мать, м! – выругался тот, прожигая её взглядом. – Ты всё ещё тут?!  
– Ну не могу же я бросить своего пациента недолеченным, – с напускным весельем отозвалась Ино и неодобрительно покосилась на порванную во всех местах майку, которую Дейдара зачем-то снова нацепил поверх только-только подлеченных ранений. – Давай я тебя лучше перевяжу. Вчера это сделать не получилось, сегодня ночью – тоже, но откладывать больше не стоит, так что…  
Она запнулась, когда Дейдара схватил её плечи и стиснул пальцы так, что стало больно. Круглыми глазами глянув на него, она недоумённо вскинула брови.  
– Ты вообще слышишь меня или как? – низко прорычал он, уничтожая её полным кипящей ненависти взглядом. – Убирайся!  
Ино сглотнула, но, впрочем, не так уж сильно испугалась. Её пациент всё ещё был достаточно слаб, поэтому смахнуть его руки и сделать подсечку не составило никакого труда. Дейдара, озадаченно выдохнул, почувствовав удар, и не спеша осел на пол, успев отставить при этом ногу, поэтому вышло у него довольно достойно. Ино даже поаплодировала бы, но у неё не было на это времени. Сложив печать, она выставила вперёд руки и прошептала одними губами:  
– Перенос сознания.  
Глаза Дейдары из злобных стали крайне удивлёнными, а потом его тело, обмякнув, всё-таки не сильно красиво шмякнулось. Секунду спустя Ино тоже рухнула, запоздало посетовав, что рядом нет Шикамару, который всегда страховал её во время этого дзюцу.  
«Идиотка!» – заорал Дейдара, сопротивляясь так яростно, что Ино на мгновение усомнилась – сможет ли она его удержать в сооружённой из остатков чакры клетке. Но болезненное бессилие основательно сыграло ей на руку, так что запертый в собственном разуме Дейдара бился практически безрезультатно. Хотя слишком радоваться и ослаблять контроль всё равно не следовало. Когда-то давно, на экзамене, Лобастая умудрилась выкинуть незваного гостя из своей головы, и с тех пор Ино пришлось многому научиться, поэтому повторять свои ошибки она была не намерена.  
– Подумаешь, какие мы нежные, – фыркнула Ино, покрываясь испариной от затрачиваемых усилий. – Я забинтую тебя твоими же руками, так что воспринимай это, как рукоблудие – не больше.  
Дейдара опешил от такой наглости. Взревев, он ударился в прутья из чакры с такой мощью, что Ино, покачнувшись, сдавленно охнула. Она не рассчитывала, что при таком истощении сил он мог выдавать что-то подобное, поэтому нужно было торопиться, не то эта кампания могла закончиться весьма плачевно.  
Хрустнув шеей и пошевелив плечами, Ино выдохнула и бодро зашагала к своей сумке, где по счастью была прихваченная заранее аптечка. Присев, она звякнула молнией и с увлечением стала копошиться внутри.  
«Пошла прочь из моего тела, м!» – бесновался Дейдара, не теряя боевого настроя и продолжая биться так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Ино невольно попыталась представить его противника, который сумел унести ноги с поля боя, и ужаснулась. Он точно должен был быть сущим дьяволом, если сумел не только втоптать Дейдару по подбородок в смерть, но ещё и выжить при этом.  
– А я, между прочим, ещё тогда, в гроте, предупреждала: если не будешь умницей – будешь подопытным. Так что пеняй на себя, – сдавленно хохотнула она. Находиться в его теле было довольно волнительно, но терять концентрацию из-за этого она не хотела, поэтому постаралась убедить себя, что это ради дела и Дейдара – вовсе не плод её денных и нощных фантазий.  
«Я тебя убью, слышишь? – задыхаясь от ненависти, рычал тот. – Самым гнусным образом убью! Ты пожалеешь, что вообще связалась со мной!»  
– Ну конечно-конечно, – забормотала Ино, вытаскивая длинный белоснежный бинт. Тщательно закрепив один конец, она стала старательно обматывать его вокруг израненного тела, заботясь о том, чтобы все повреждения оказались надёжно зафиксированы. – Только не надорвись, а то потом опять лечить открывшиеся раны немного утомительно.  
Дейдара бессильно застонал и снова в ярости обрушился на клетку, но и эта попытка окончилась неудачей. Ино насмешливо фыркнула, наблюдая за ним и напрягаясь всё сильнее, чтобы не утратить слабеющий контроль. Её собственная чакра тоже была в довольно плачевном состоянии, но показывать это и провоцировать своего пациента на новые подвиги она не хотела. Очередной удар грубой силы мог разбить наспех построенную клетку в пух и прах.  
«Ты точно законченная дура», – сокрушённо пробормотал Дейдара, сползая на пол и сверля Ино сердитым взглядом.  
– Может быть, – хмыкнула та. – Но, поверь мне, это сознательное решение.  
«Я тебя не понимаю…» – Дейдара закрыл лицо ладонями.  
– Чтобы понять меня, надо стать мной. – Ино рванула бинт зубами и аккуратно завязала его, а потом взялась за следующий. – Я временами сама себя не понимаю, так что расслабься. Идиотизм и противоречия – привилегии женщин. Мужчинам до них, как раком до небес.  
Дейдара оглушённо промолчал на это заявление. Он, судя по всему, совершенно потерялся в целом ворохе нелогичностей, который сопровождали Ино на пути её жизни, поэтому тишина была для неё лучшей наградой. До тех пор, пока он не сопротивлялся и не пытался доказать, как сильно она не права, позволяя себе мягкосердечность по отношению к нему, она могла спокойно закончить своё дело.  
Разорвав очередную пачку с бинтами, Ино сморщилась от проникающей в грудь боли и натужно выдохнула. Её сила подходила к концу, поэтому следовало поднажать, иначе ей грозила потеря сознания, которая неизвестно как могла сказаться и на нём, и на ней.  
«Какая тебе польза от всего этого?» – проворчал Дейдара, снова нарушая тишину.  
Ино встрепенулась, надеясь, что он не заметил её временной слабости. Слегка дёрганно пожав плечами, она улыбнулась.  
– Тебе же была какая-то польза вытаскивать меня из воды, а потом нести в Коноху, несмотря на угрозу быть обнаруженным.  
«Я отдал тебе долг за спасение, м», – заметил Дейдара, внимательно глядя на неё.  
– Спасение? Пф! Я всего лишь помогла тебе поправить здоровье, а ты спас мне жизнь – это разные вещи. – Ино осторожно заправила выбившиеся края последнего бинта и облегчённо выдохнула. – Можешь считать, что я просто не люблю быть в долгу.  
«Нет, я лучше буду считать, что у тебя отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения», – язвительно отозвался Дейдара.  
– И это тоже.  
Ино поднялась на ноги и направилась к носилкам, едва не пнув по пути собственное тело. Раздражённо цыкнув, она почувствовала, как по виску скользнула капелька пота, и торопливо улеглась. Теперь, когда Дейдара был достаточно сносно перебинтован, требовалось срочно вернуться в себя. Помнится, в прошлый раз, когда она не успела покинуть разум своей жертвы, неприятная кома продлилась около трёх дней, а потом Лобастая устроила ковровое бомбометание, ругая Ино на чём свет стоит, но, тем не менее, опасаясь применять для подтверждения своих эпитетов силу.  
Ино хмыкнула, с затаённой нежностью вспоминая подругу, а затем быстро сложила печати и, наконец, открыла собственные глаза. Застонав, она попыталась пошевелиться, но всё тело будто налилось свинцовой тяжестью. Даже моргать получалось с огромным трудом. Плюс к этому в затылке, которым она приложилась о пол из-за падения, стала разгораться мучительная пульсирующая боль, и Ино пока ничего не могла с этим поделать, потому что ближайшие пятнадцать минут она была в состоянии только едва шевелить языком в пересохшем рту и вращать глазами. И всё.  
– Такое ощущение, будто ты меня изнасиловала, м, – мрачно донеслось со стороны носилок.  
Ино хрипло хохотнула и мгновенно скривилась от отозвавшейся в такт смешку боли в затылке. Её покинутый на короткий промежуток времени организм страшно мстил. И делал он это, чёрт бы его побрал, изощрённо и очень умело.  
– А тебе этого хотелось бы? – не сильно внятно промычала Ино, пытаясь отвлечься от болезненного онемения.  
Дейдара озадаченно замолчал. Он повернул голову так, чтобы видеть неподвижное тело своей спасительницы, и нахмурился, вглядываясь в её глаза так пристально, что становилось немного не по себе. Ино старалась не отводить взгляда, но долгий изматывающий контакт всё-таки заставил её медленно моргнуть. Она была слишком измотана, чтобы сопротивляться заполоняющей всё существо слабости.  
– Ты зря стараешься, – произнёс Дейдара, наконец.  
Ино снова посмотрела на него, но он уже успел отвернуться.  
– Ну и что, – горько отозвалась она, вновь ощутив засевший в горле плотный комок обиды. – Опускать руки я всё равно не собираюсь.  
Дейдара не ответил. Ино видела, как дрогнули и напряглись его плечи, но не услышала больше ни слова в свой адрес.  
«Это хорошо, – уныло подумала она, закрывая глаза. – Всё, что ни делается, – к лучшему».  
То, что она благополучно отключилась, Ино поняла, только когда её довольно грубо дёрнули за руку. Сонно встрепенувшись, она попыталась быстро прийти в себя, но так и не прошедшая усталость не позволяла совершать резкие телодвижения. Едва сумев разлепить будто бы склеенные веки, она в удивлении уставилась на Дейдару, который, не церемонясь, почти бросил её на носилки, и слабо пискнула, почувствовав боль в ушибленной спине. Скривившись, она закусила губу, однако возмутиться такому обращению не успела, потому что Дейдара сел рядом и, нависнув, практически вдавил её в жёсткий пол. Опешив, Ино круглыми глазами посмотрела в бледное лицо напротив и похолодела. Это было слишком неожиданно для всё ещё полусонного сознания, поэтому она была не в состоянии ни остановить его, ни образумить. И то, что случилось потом, произошло или слишком быстро, или невыносимо медленно: Дейдара наклонился и безо всякой нежности прижался к её губам, а затем спешно завёл наверх взметнувшиеся было в протесте руки и сдавил их жёсткими пальцами. Ино беспомощно замычала и задёргалась, осознавая, наконец, что именно тут творится, но все её усилия пошли прахом, потому что окрепшее тело Дейдары оказалось тяжёлым и непоколебимым, как чёртова скала. Испуг взвился внутри, наполняя грудь звонким криком, но не особенно приятный поцелуй глушил все звуки, запечатывая их своей настойчивостью. И именно в этот момент Ино стало по-настоящему страшно.  
Дейдара одной рукой обхватил оба запястья для удобства, а второй – стал задирать топ, норовя добраться до груди. Его язык тем временем проник в рот Ино, несмотря на то, что она изо всех сил пыталась его укусить. Её пугало и обескураживало такое обращение, тем более что она ведь вправду всего лишь хотела ему помочь.  
«Ну да, – язвительно отозвалось подсознание, – и делала ты это только ради него. Про себя ни капельки не думала, да?»  
Ино зажмурилась. Широкая ладонь накрыла её грудь и ощутимо сжала, но вместо приятных ощущений Ино испытала отвращение вперемешку с жестоким разочарованием. Не такая у неё должна была быть любовь, совсем не такая.  
«Но ты ведь знала, кто он, – снова напомнил о себе внутренний голос. – Тогда на что ты, спрашивается, рассчитывала? Что он трепетно полюбит тебя в ответ?»  
– Нет! – всхлипнула Ино.  
Извернувшись, она изо всех сил всадила колено в бок Дейдары, удачно попав в самое пострадавшее место, и, когда он, охнув, ослабил хватку, быстро откатилась на безопасное расстояние. Сжав топ на груди в кулак, словно боясь, что он испарится под испепеляющим взглядом взбешённого Дейдары, она наскоро сконцентрировала едва восстановившиеся жалкие крохи чакры и напряглась, готовясь в случае чего обороняться до последнего. Однако Дейдара и не думал нападать: зажав бок, он повалился на пол и задушенно запыхтел, чувствуя себя, видимо, не сильно хорошо. Бинты стремительно пропитывались кровью, что наверняка доставляло не самые приятные ощущения, и Ино, в который раз поразившись своей наивности, невольно его пожалела.  
«Идиотка!» – мысленно шипела она на себя, призывая отбросить разрушительные чувства и начать думать, наконец, головой, а не задницей. Но непокорное сердце, запнувшись на мгновение, ускорило бег, поэтому ноги, задрожав, против воли хозяйки сделали движение по направлению к корчащемуся Дейдаре. Почти упав рядом с ним на колени, Ино закусила губу в надежде, что это поможет остановить слёзы, и прижала ладони к пострадавшему месту. Собрав последние крохи сил и самообладания, она подавила рвущуюся из горла истерику и всё-таки заставила себя применить медицинское дзюцу. Дейдара неверящим взглядом проследил за нежно-зелёной чакрой, которая медленно обволокла сперва ладони, а затем устремилась к повреждённым тканям, восстанавливая их, и сипло пробормотал:  
– Я просто в шоке, м.  
Ино едва не расхохоталась. Да, она тоже была в совершеннейшем шоке от своих действий, но гордость оказалась довольно гибкой штукой, так что особенно перебарывать себя не пришлось. Ино понимала, что ею руководили в эту минуту совершенно не те принципы, она осознавала собственную чисто женскую слабость и поэтому чувствовала себя препоганейше. Однако вместе с этим ощущение выжигающего душу счастья тоже не пропадало, усиливаясь по мере того, как останавливалось возобновившееся от её удара кровотечение.  
Дейдара, хрипло застонав, расслабился и закрыл глаза. Его, судя по всему, такое положение вещей вогнало в самый настоящий ступор, ведь он наверняка не привык, что женщины, особенно влюблённые, способны совершать поступки, идущие вразрез со здравым смыслом. И Ино иррационально гордилась тем, что показала, как сильны могут быть чувства одного человека к другому.  
– Я ненавижу тебя так сильно, что просто не могу убить, – нарушая тишину, произнёс Дейдара. Открыв глаза, он уставился в потолок, но Ино почему-то показалось, что его взгляд устремлён прямо в её душу.  
Она сдавленно хихикнула. Тело, за последние три дня ослабшее настолько, что даже дышать становилось трудно, тряслось, поэтому чакра мерцала, как испорченная лампочка, но рана, тем не менее, затягивалась. Опять.  
Ино плечом вытерла скатывающуюся по виску капельку пота и судорожно выдохнула, понимая, что скоро снова отключится. Обмороки, вызванные переутомлением, регулярно исчерпывающейся чакрой и недоеданием, становились уже чем-то привычным, поэтому Ино весьма цинично прикинула собственное состояние и быстро осмотрелась, выискивая, в какую сторону лучше всего завалиться в случае непредвиденного лишения чувств. Но стоило ей убрать руки и приготовиться провалиться в темноту, как окрепшие пальцы Дейдары впились в её плечи с такой силой, что Ино изумлённо ахнула. Заволакивающая сознание чернота моментально отступила, возвращая уму хотя бы подобие ясности.  
– Я не понимаю тебя, – припечатал Дейдара, глядя в её глаза. – Я не понимаю, зачем, почему и какого хрена. Но знаешь, что бесит больше всего? – Ино затравленно покачала головой. – Теперь я перестал понимать и себя.  
Ино внутренне сжалась, готовясь ко всему, однако её самые страшные ожидания, к счастью, не оправдались – Дейдара не стал снова причинять ей боль своими действиями. Вместо этого он придвинулся и с головокружительной смесью самообладания и нетерпения прижался к её губам. Ино чувствовала, как он дрожал, едва сдерживаясь от более радикальных движений, поэтому когда его язык прошёлся по её нижней губе, она не смогла этому сопротивляться. Со стоном подавшись навстречу, она обхватила шею Дейдары руками и зарылась пальцами в его волосы. Её распирало изнутри не поддающееся описанию чувство неземного счастья, от которого хотелось умереть и воскреснуть, забыв себя прошлую и полностью открывшись будущему. Но, несмотря на это, горькое ощущение гноящейся червоточиной засело в груди, придавая этому поцелую привкус последнего причастия.  
Дейдара скользнул ладонями по её спине к талии, а затем – ниже. Пальцы сжали упругие ягодицы, и Ино практически повисла на его шее, лишившись опоры, потому что трясущиеся колени никак не могли удержать тело на весу. Оторвавшись от её губ, Дейдара заставил её запрокинуть голову и практически впился в подставленную шею, оставляя на коже след от зубов. Ино судорожно вдохнула, понимая, что рассыпается, как разбитое витражное стекло. Она рассыпается на мелкие-мелкие цветные осколки, которые потом никто и никогда не сможет собрать обратно. Дейдара целовал её, ласкал, скользя ладонями по спине и бёдрам, и полностью вливался в эти жесты, словно стремясь оставить напоминание о себе таким безжалостным способом. И Ино прекрасно понимала, что будет помнить этот момент в самых мельчайших деталях, она будет смаковать его и плакать так горько, как плачут только те, кто потерял однажды кое-что крайне важное, совершенно невосполнимое.  
Ино закусила губу и тихо всхлипнула, когда Дейдара снова вернулся к её лицу. Запутавшись пальцами в её волосах, он надавил на затылок, углубляя поцелуй, насколько это только можно, и Ино едва не задохнулась, когда свободная рука снова коснулась её груди. Но не грубо, не жёстко, а осторожно, будто боясь поранить. Она зажмурилась, борясь с вскипающими в глазах слезами, но остановить этот поток эмоций всё равно не смогла, поэтому вскоре к горько-сладкому поцелую прибавился ещё и солёный привкус. Дейдара, почувствовав это, отстранился и хмыкнул, разглядывая бледное, слегка осунувшееся лицо своей спасительницы.  
– Мелочь глупая, м. Угораздило же.  
Ино улыбнулась дрожащими губами. Она должна была сказать ему, просто обязана…  
– Дейдара, я…  
– Береги себя, – перебил он, а затем быстро сложил печать и невнятно бормотнул: – Кац!  
Ино почувствовала, как затылок словно толкнули широко раскрытой ладонью, из-за чего голова мотнулась, а потом до ушей долетел тихий, но отчётливый хлопок. Боли отчего-то не было, но когда Ино попыталась снова что-то произнести, язык просто отказался повиноваться. Она широко распахнула глаза и с ужасом поняла, что картинка внезапно подёрнулась мутной тёмной пеленой, а затем и вовсе стала тухнуть. Глухо замычав, она подалась вперёд, но не удержала равновесия и с размаху уткнулась лбом в подставленное плечо.  
«Нет!» – панически пронеслось в голове, а потом сознание померкло.  
  
В Коноху Ино вернулась только через неделю. Попытка пронести через ворота ящик честно раздобытого сакэ с треском провалилась, потому что Шизуне, встретив её у самых ворот, попросту не дала возможности припрятать хотя бы одну бутылку для удовольствия Тсунаде-сама. Ино, конечно, слышала про смельчаков, которые умудрялись ныкать контрабанду в нижнее бельё, но, представив выпирающую из трусов весьма объёмную бутылку, спешно отказалась от этой затеи. В конце концов, она хотя бы попыталась, так что у Тсунаде не должно было возникнуть вопросов. Уж кому, как не ей, знать, насколько Шизуне щепетильна в вопросах трезвости.  
Уныло поприветствовав сидящих на посту Изумо и Котетсу, которые прекрасно видели экзекуцию с изъятием выпивки, Ино поплелась в сторону дома, подумав, что отчёт Хокаге может подождать хотя бы час. У неё чесалось всё, что могло чесаться, потому что в Стране Земли ей попалась самая ужасная в мире гостиница, где начисто отсутствовала горячая вода. И являться грязной, злой и невыспавшейся, чтобы выслушивать сокрушённые вздохи Тсунаде, которую лишили объёмной заначки, Ино ну никак не хотелось.  
Забравшись под душ, Ино со стоном подставила лицо под тёплую водичку и поёжилась от удовольствия. Подобный будоражащий кайф ей за последнее время довелось испытать лишь однажды: когда её совершенно ошеломляюще поцеловал Дейдара. Конечно, потом он вырубил её при помощи маленькой глиняной бомбы, которую предварительно угнездил в волосах на затылке, и исчез, прихватив с собой пару вещей из походной аптечки, однако воспоминаний о произошедшем это ничуть не портило.  
Ино зажмурилась и фыркнула от попавшей в нос воды. Сердито потерев мокрое лицо, она заворчала что-то бессвязное в адрес Дейдары, но быстро сдалась и лишь вздохнула, признавая, что для неё этот поступок не стал неожиданностью. Она могла сколько угодно злиться на него, могла ругаться и обзывать его всеми известными словами, но осуждать или ещё что-нибудь в этом духе она просто не имела права. Дейдара на протяжении трёх долгих, практически нескончаемых дней всеми силами пытался заставить её поверить то, что он сволочь и подонок, но единственное, чего он действительно добился – это уверил Ино в том, что иначе поступить было нельзя. Любая модель их отношений сводилась к воспоминаниям друг о друге изредка одинокими ночами. Ино, конечно, любила и могла фантазировать, но даже её глупости было маловато, чтобы поверить в счастливый совместный финал. Акацки убили Асуму-сенсея, лично Дейдара поспособствовал смерти Гаары – никакой наивности не хватит, чтобы оправдать что-то подобное в глазах жителей Конохи или Суны.  
Выключив воду, Ино постояла ещё некоторое время, прислушиваясь к шуму в голове и, наконец, вылезла. Взяв полотенце, она промокнула волосы и, услышав мелодичную трель телефона, покинула ванную комнату.  
– Яманака Ино, слушаю, – нарочито бодро произнесла она, искренне надеясь, что это не Тсунаде.  
Однако реальность оказалась намного хуже ожиданий: вместо Тсунаде Ино ответила возбуждённая донельзя Сакура:  
– Блин, Свинка, ты вернулась с миссии и молчишь?! Совсем обнаглела?!  
Ино хлопнула себя по лбу. Она ведь собиралась позвонить ей после обязательного доклада Хокаге. Вот ведь нетерпеливая!  
– Я только-только из душа вылезла, так что нефиг орать, – фыркнула она, плюхаясь в стоящее рядом с тумбой кресло.  
– Нашла время мыться! Ты же Свинка, а значит, должна любить грязь, – расхохоталась Сакура. Ино показала динамику язык. – Тут буквально вчера свиток с донесением пришёл в резиденцию, представляешь? Вся деревня на голову встала от этих новостей!  
Ино недоверчиво вскинула брови. По желудку мазнуло неприятным холодом, но она постаралась отодвинуть это ощущение подальше.  
– Колись давай, сплетница, я сгораю от нетерпения! – ехидно воскликнула она.  
– Помнишь члена Акацки, который похитил Гаару? – быстро, словно боясь позабыть всё в следующую минуту, затараторила Сакура. – Его Дейдара, кажется, звали. Так вот, в свитке сообщалось, что где-то на границе со Страной Дождя он сошёлся в битве с Учиха Саске! И Саске-кун его победил!  
Ино с трудом проглотила вставший в горле ком. Ей вдруг вспомнился бунт чакры, который заставил сенсорную технику распоясаться до неприемлемого уровня. Могло ли так получиться, что она просто среагировала на битву двух сильных шиноби, чакры которых Ино прекрасно знала?  
– С ума сойти! Правда? – выдавила она, стараясь придать голосу заинтересованность.  
– Стопроцентная! Дейдара взорвал себя, использовав самую мощную из техник!  
Ино зажала пальцем динамик, борясь с булькающим в груди кашлем. Подавив его, она излишне восторженно ахнула:  
– Обалдеть! А что сам Саске-кун?  
Теперь пришла очередь Сакуры травить эфир неловким молчанием.  
– Жив, – с нарочитым безразличием бросила она после секундного замешательства. – Кажется.  
Ино горько улыбнулась, прекрасно понимая её настоящие чувства. Теперь, когда она испытала их на собственной шкуре, не сопереживать Сакуре она просто не могла. Это было выше уровнем, чем обычная дружба, потому что только испытавшие одинаковое эмоциональное потрясение люди по-настоящему осознавали фразу «Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь».  
«Это так больно, да, Лобастая?» – подумала она, а вслух спросила:  
– Хочешь вечерком заскочить ко мне?  
Сакура слегка надтреснуто засмеялась.  
– Ещё бы. Выпивку брать с собой?  
– Не, – Ино покосилась в сторону холодильника, в котором ещё с прошлого раза хранились бутылки три не самого хорошего, но и не самого плохого сакэ, – приходи лучше с закуской.  
– Как всегда, – нарочито сокрушённо пробормотала Сакура. – У Яманака Ино всегда есть выпить, но нет пожрать. Когда я научу тебя нормально питаться?  
– Никогда, – жизнерадостно отозвалась Ино и засмеялась. Не менее надтреснуто, чем недавно сама Сакура.  
– Нам будет, о чём поговорить, да, Свинка? – тихо спросила та, моментально уловив это изменение.  
Ино прикусила губу. С волос на колени медленно капала остывшая вода, ступни слегка морозило, а руки покрывались мурашками. Ей хотелось плакать, но не в одиночестве – это точно.  
– Просто приходи, ладно? – Ино шмыгнула носом и улыбнулась. – А я пока сгоняю к Тсунаде-сама, чтобы она убедилась, что добытчик из меня никакой.  
– О, она будет разочарована, – доверительно сообщила Сакура.  
– Я знаю. Мы и за это тоже выпьем.  
Положив трубку, Ино поджала ноги и уставилась в окно, за которым царил ясный солнечный день. С улицы доносились крики прохожих, весёлый смех детей, и ей вдруг подумалось: а смогла бы она променять всё это, такое тёплое и родное, на то, чтобы быть с Дейдарой? Сакура же хотела уйти вместе с Саске – она сама об этом рассказывала, когда безутешно рыдала на коленях Ино после его ухода. А хватило бы смелости Ино бросить привычный быт и отдаться презренным скитаниям?  
Решив, что ответ на этот вопрос стоит задать себе перед непосредственным решением подобной дилеммы, Ино вздохнула и соскочила с кресла. Ей предстояла явка с повинной в резиденцию и сбивчивый доклад под обличающим взглядом Шизуне о том, что на границах всё спокойно, а поиски, к сожалению, результатов не дали. Поэтому расслабляться и тем более предаваться унынию не стоило.  
Хмыкнув, Ино распахнула окно и выглянула наружу. Она любила Коноху, любила её жителей, а ещё она любила Дейдару, но поклялась себе избавиться от этого чувства как можно скорее. Тем более что теперь она была на сто процентов уверена – их пути больше никогда не пересекутся. В этот раз они встретились только ради того, чтобы раздать долги и окончательно попрощаться.


End file.
